videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Romancing SaGa 4
Romancing SaGa 4 is a part of the SaGa series and is a sequel to Romancing SaGa 3. It stars new character and a new make-believe legend known as the "Eight Pyramid Jewels." It will be released for the Wii U, Playstation 4, and Xbox One in June 2016. It will also be released for the Nintendo NX. This is a part of SaGa's 25th anniversary. - Plot A long time ago, on Earth their was 8 Pyramid Jewels that has strong powers. A devil named, Jaxus wanted to get the power to rule the world. Some heroes defeated him and they placed each in a different position. But, 900 years later, he was revived by the "Four Imperial Hellions." The new heroes have to go through adventures of collecting all 8 jewels, beating the FIH, and destroying Jaxus for good. After the heroes defeated all of the Four Imperial Hellions, they ask a genius, Norman (not playable) where Jaxus was, because he researched everything about the 8 Pyramid Jewels, the Four Imperial Hellions, and Jaxus. He said that Jaxus is in an underground castle under Forgus. After the heroes defeated Jaxus, he went to a rocket and blast off into space to the moon. Norman said that he was planning to bring back the Destroyer from Romancing SaGa 3 back to life. They have to find parts to make the rocket to go to the moon and save everyone from Jaxus and the Destroyer. After they defeated Jaxus and the Destroyer, they left the moon before the Destroyer destroyed the Moon. But Wynne and Koline had the unknown power of creation. So they used it to form the moon again with Jaxus and the Destroyer not there. Then the Earth went back to being in good order. - Quest * Main # Defeat Omari, the Imperial Earth Devil # Defeat Leilah, the Imperial Fire Devil # Defeat Riodhr, the Imperial Water Devil # Defeat Eibhlhin, the Imperial Wind Devil # Defeat Jaxus, Imperial Master Devil # Go to the Moon # Defeat Jaxus and the Destroyer * Side # Save Beatrice - Characters * Playable: Main * Men: # Blake: He is a master spears-man that is assigned a mission to find the crown of the king of Rocjeta. # Zenja: He is a master ninja that acts like a superhero saving the people of his town and the whole world. # Odell: He is a muscular man that own a axe that he never let go of because ti was his grandpa's. One day someone stole it, so he goes out to find it. # Wynne: He is a mage that is finding the magic of this world. He's a master at his best. * Woman # Violet: She a girl that always stays home because she love to decorate her garden with flowers. One day, she was framed for a crime she didn't do, so she was sent to prison. She got out of their, but she decided to change her personality so she won't get caught. She also find out how cruel the world can be. # Hiette: She is a strong lady and wants to show the world her strength. # Koline: She is a gentle queen that ruled the kingdom of Forgus. But she found out that Baron Xac is betraying her, and locked her in the dungeon. She wants to kill him with her own hands. # Quilan: She is a lady about to get married, but got kidnapped and was in a stranger's house. She beats him and make her escape. But she accidentally got hit on the head and lost her memory. She goes on a journey to find it. * Characters that are not in the menu # Beatrice: A lady who hides under the city. She joins you when you save her from a Tube worm. All her weapon level is zero, and knows no magic, so this character is a decider. # Vince: He is a man who owns a weapon shop, but everyone quit because the weapons were stolen, so he decides to get them back. He joins you if you decide to help him. He knows Axe/Mace and Spear. - Status * Strength * Speed * Stamina * Intelligence * Spirit - Equipment * Weapons # Small Sword *Sweep Down *Parry *Double Cut *Stab Blitz *Short Tome 2. Katana/Big Sword *Blunt Hit *Rollup Strike *Epic Strike *Sweep Draw 3. Spear *Sweeper: Stuns any enemies in the front row. *Double Stab *Aiming Shot *Charge *Divine Thrust 4. Epee *Feint *Electric *Matador *Marionet 5. Axe *Tomahawk *War Cry *Root Slicer *Yoyo 6. Mace *Fatal Thrust *Hard Hit *Block 7. Bow *Shadow Sew *Random Throw *ID Break *Beast Chaser 8. Gun *Perfect Aim *Reaction Shot *Two Gunner *Dead Shot 9. Fist *Kick *Yellow Orb *Counter *Sobatto 10. Voice *Super Sonic *Scream *Ear Breaker * Armor # Shield # Shirt/Vest # Armor Plate # Shoes # Glove/Armlet # Ring/Necklace - Magic * Fire # Fireball: Fire attack, hits one enemy. Cost 1 JP # Self Burn: Have a flame shield on yourself. Whoever hits you, the flame shield will damage the enemy. Cost 3 JP # Char Raise: Raises intelligence for caster. Cost 2 JP # Fire Wall: Protects from fire attacks. At the end of a turn, the wall hits whoever is in front of the group of enemies. Cost 7 JP # Firestorm: Fire attack, all enemies. Cost 5 JP # Reviver: Automatically revives character that got KO'd without losing a life point. Cost 15 JP # Crimson Flare: Strong fire attack, one enemy. One of the strongest spells. Cost 12 JP * Water # Rain Shower: Water attack, hits all targets. Cost 1 JP. # Life Water: Heals an ally. Cost 1 JP # Health Water: Takes off all status ailments from an ally. Cost 2 JP # Fog Cover: Make an ally invisible. Cost 5 JP # Tidal Waves: Water attack, all enemies. Cost 7 JP # Hydro Shelter: Raises magic defense to MAX. Cost 12 JP # Quicktime: Stuns all enemies no matter. Cost 35 JP * Earth # Stone Dirt: Earth attack, hits one target between level 1-19. Hits all targets at level 20-50. Cost 1 JP # Golden Power: Raises attack and defense. Cost 2 JP. # Earth Heal: Heals an ally. Cost 4 JP. # Tremor: Stuns all enemies. Cost 3 JP. # Rising Quake: Earth attack, hits all targets on ground only. Cost 6 JP. # Super Gravity: Earth attack, hits one target, and lowers speed. It is one of the strongest spell. Cost 8 JP. # Earth Shield: Protects an ally from all physical attacks. Cost 10 JP. * Wind/Tree # Wind Flash: Wind attack, one enemy. Cost 1 JP # Nature Gas: Puts all enemies to sleep. Cost 3 JP # Air Raise: Raises agility and speed to one target. Cost 3 JP # Absorb: Take HP away from an enemy. Cost 4 JP # Regeneration: Cast regen on an ally, Cost 5 JP # Tornado: Wind attack, all enemies. Cost 8 JP # Restoration: Heals all HP and all status effect. Cost 8 JP * Sun/Light # Sunshine: Light attack, all enemies. Cost 1 JP # Star Fixer: Light attack, one enemy, and can paralyze them. Cost 3 JP # Alarm Song: Wakes up allies and enemies. Cost 4 JP # Beauty Light: Charms different sex from caster. Cost 4 JP # Revival Light: Heals an ally, plus cures poison, blind, and confuse. Cost 5 JP # Andromeda: Makes the caster nullify all damage during the turn. Cost 9 JP # Galaxy: Sun attack, all enemies. It is the strongest spell, more than Crimson Flare and Super Gravity. Cost 16 JP * Moon/Shadow # Energy Blow # Confuse: Puts confuse on one enemy. Cost 2 JP # Shockwave: Dark attack, all enemies. Cost 5 JP # Fog Storm: Blinds all enemies and allies. Cost 5 JP # Deadly Drive: Decrease stats for 4 turns to all enemies. Cost 6 JP # Black Dragon: Summon a black dragon it instant kill an enemy. Cost 8 JP # Shadow Servant: Create a shadow clone to do the same attack twice (Self cast). Cost 10 JP * Combination # Fire and Earth: Heat Hand: Raises attack of fist, and include two abilities exclusive to this spell: Fire Claw, Red Dragon. Cost 1 JP. # Fire and Wind: Wildfire: Wind and fire attack, all enemies. Cost 4 JP # Fire and Sun: Sun wind: Fire and sun attack, all enemies, and can confuse them. Cost 8 JP # Fire and Moon: Hellfire: Fire and dark attack, one enemy, and can paralyze it. Cost 5 JP # Water and Earth: Dragon Power: Increase Physical and Magical Attack and Defense to MAX on one ally (self cast). Cost 8 JP # Water and Wind: Inner Cyclone: Water and wind attack: one enemy, and can cause stun. Cost 5 JP # Water and Sun: Simulacrum: Have a snowman fight for you. It will appear with the same stats, its like Reviver, except he goes away when he dies. Cost 10 JP. # Water and Moon: Poison Shot: Water and moon attack, one enemy, and can poison them. Cost 4 JP # Earth and Sun: Day break: Instant kill spell, all enemies. Cost 8 JP # Earth and Moon: Death Side: The person sacrifices his/her physical form for a magic body. With it, it can block magic and the magic body have more defense against magic attack, and it's immune to all physical attacks. When an healing spell hits the magic form, it disappears, and you will be KO'd. Cost 18 JP # Wind and Sun: Starlight: A spell that makes you absorb physical attacks. Cost 10 JP # Wind and Moon: Vortex: Can decrease all stats, and all magic stat effects. Cost 12 JP -Formation * Free Fight * Speculation * Phoenix Dance * Genbu Shape * Dragon's Body * Tiger's Cave * Power Raise * Desert Lance * Hunter Shift * Whirlwind * Electric Shock * Holy Wall -Items * Cure: Heals 150 HP * Hi-Cure: Heals 400 HP * Max Cure: Heals all HP * Potion: Cures 10 JP * Hi-Potion: Cures 50 JP * X-Potion: Cures all JP * Liquor: Cures 20 WP * Hi-Liquor: Cures 60 WP * Crazy Liquor: Cures all WP Category:Video Games Category:RPG Category:Bluebird567's Stuff Category:Video games developed in Japan